I'm Falling For You Because You're My Hero
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A collection of songfics. NOT that shuffle thing. i do NOT own ANY of the songs that are used! Or Iron Man! Although i wish i did thoo! Pepperony, a little Gepper and some Tony/Whitney. All stories end up Pepperony though, so don't worry! Hehe
1. You Belong With Me

**Heyheyheyyyyyy!!!! Ahahahahrrrrrreeerrrrrr. Welllll, here's the first songfic of, hopefully, many to come! Eehehheehe.**

**Sawwwunnggg!!!!(yes, ik how I spelled that!): You Belong To Me by Taylor Swift.**

**No I do NOT like country, but this song is an acception!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Pepper sat in her room listening to her favorite song, which of course, was the kind Whitney hated. She had her phone sitting on her lap as she typed away at her laptop. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. As she picked it up, it went off again. She looked at the caller and saw it was Tony.

"Hey Tony! I thought you were talking to _Whitney._" Pepper spat her name in disgust.

"Yeah, but she got all mad at me for this joke I told her and hung up. For a girl like her, she can sure hold a grudge." Tony explained.

"What was the joke?" Pepper asked. She knew that she would hear it differently than that disgust called Whitney.

"It was the one I told you yesterday, the one you couldn't stop laughing over." Tony answered.

"Oh, _that _one? How could she get mad at you over that? It is _so_ funny! Man, she doesn't understand your humor!" Pepper laughed.

"Well, not like you do, anyways." Tony said. Pepper smiled.

"Yeah, well whatever she says, I know you're funny, Tony." Pepper said happily. She had one thing that Whitney did not: Pepper knew Tony's life story like NO ONE else could. Pepper knew Tony is Iron Man and HOPEFULLY, Whitney doesn't. **(A/N: still confused about the whole 'best served cold' episode. Whitney can't remember anything?!)**

"Thanks. I know my quick wit and unbelievable charm stuns you." Tony said sarcastically, smiling. If only he knew how right he was. How much better Whitney seemed to be than Pepper thought herself as.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

Pepper isn't the showy-offy sporty and hot girl that Whitney was. Whitney could get anyone she wanted and just smooth out the blemishes of their personality that she didn't like. How Tony wasn't quite on the same level as Whitney was, but managed to try and make him so he was. Pepper, on the other hand, thought of herself as someone that would never be able to capture the heart of a rich genius like Tony Stark. Her heart grew heavy but she hid it from Tony so he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, right, that's totally it." Pepper said sarcastically back.

"Well I have to go, she's calling me back." Tony responded. With a click of a button, Pepper couldn't hear his happy and sarcastic voice anymore. She began to think. How much more Whitney had than she did. The money, the publicity, the looks; all the things that have pulled Tony in for all this time. Pepper realized that Whitney was definitely not the type of girl that was right for Tony. If only he knew that the way Pepper did…..

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Pepper knew that Whitney didn't understand Tony like she did. She wondered about the day that Tony would finally realize that the person Tony wants is right in front of him. The way they belonged together in so many ways that he couldn't see yet. Pepper is the one who understands him right, not Whitney.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

A little while later, Pepper and Tony were taking a walk in the streets. Tony was a little down since Whitney yelled at him. She missed his gorgeous smile. She wanted to see it again, so badly. She liked his smile. It could light up her world in an instant. She missed it.

"Come on, Tony, I want to see you smile again!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I should get over it. You know me better than that, don't you?" Tony responded.

"Yes, I do." Pepper answered with a smile. What was he doing with a girl like Whitney? He knew clearly that Pepper was treating him better than Whitney could. So why was he choosing her?

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

After walking they came to Tony's back door. Tony said he had to do one thing inside, but she could just wait here. As Pepper was waiting, she started to think again. All this time that the two have been friends, how could he not know that Pepper would make a better match than Whitney did? _I think I know just who he belongs with, and I know it's me, not Whitney. _He tells her all about his dreams, she could make him laugh harder than anyone else; so why was he still with her?

Tony walked back out again.

"Okay, I'm good. Anything else you want to do?" Tony asked as he softly closed the door.

"Ummm, nothing I can think of, just go home maybe? I'm getting tired." Pepper answered.

"Yeah, me too. I'll bring you home." Tony said. Pepper agreed and Tony walked Pepper to her house. Pepper thanked him once they got to her house and walked inside. She wanted so much just to kiss him, right there, but she knew she couldn't. She held back her disappointment and her tears and walked inside. She closed the front door. She just stood there and leaned against the closed door to her room. _You dazzle me, Tony Stark. _Then her phone went off. Tony texted her, making sure she was inside ok. She texted back with a yes.  
_R u sure you're okay? You seem a little upset._ Tony texted back.

_I couldn't tell you, you'd think it was dumb. _Pepper responded.

_You can tell me, it's okay._

_Ok, fine….i love you._

Tony read the text and smiled. _What took you so long?_

When Pepper got the message she was confused. Then it clicked.

_I'll take that as a yes?_

_You bet._ Pepper smiled and forgot her disappointment. She opened her front door and saw Tony still standing there, smiling. She leaned in, causing Tony to react and do the same, and soon Pepper had gotten her wish. She was his, and only his. They belonged together, and now they knew it.

"I knew you belonged with me."

**Hahhh!! Soooo that was the first chapter. I'm planning on writing like, what, 11 more? I chose a lot of songs to use for this collection. I am NOT doing that shuffle thing, I just thought it was a cool idea! It took me a while to type up, too! I think it turned out pretty awesome. Haahhahahah! Review!**


	2. Falling For You

**Heyheyhey!! I know I just posted this story, but im gonna update it now anyways! Im planning on adding 2 new chapters a day. That is, if I have time, which I will. Plus it's just so much fun! Ahaha [X**

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Pepper sat in her bedroom as she pondered the few thoughts lingering in her head. _I am falling so fast for him…..should I tell anyone? I should probably wait until I know him better…..after all, I did just meet him not too long ago……_The thoughts were glued to her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it, or about him. She couldn't stand it, she had to do something about it, and she couldn't just tell him! That would freak him out. She didn't want to scare him and ruin their friendship.

_I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

The thing she wanted so bad, and was seconds of blabbering away her 'little secret' to him, was to, well, tell him. Every time she brought the topic up, she choked on her words and said the wrong thing because she was scared of what he was going to say, and that it might ruin their friendship. _But that's what they all say, right?_ She had to hide what she was really feeling inside her heart until she knew she was ready to spill it already. She was holding it inside her head, the thought lingering by her mouth, ready to be spoken. _I am so tired of just holding it inside my head! It's driving me NUTS!_

_I've been spending all my..time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my.. life  
and now i found ya  
I dont know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you..._

_So far I've spent all my free time just thinking about him. What do I do? I think…I'm falling for him._ She didn't just think, she knew. She knew she was falling deeply, deeply in love with her best friend, Tony Stark. Then she started to wonder what it would sound like…..Pepper Stark. Hmm. Fitting. She started jotting it down in her notebook. Thankfully it was the notebook she wrote all her personal thoughts in, which lately has been filled with everything she's been thinking of Tony. There was his name, her name, there were hearts and there was 'I love Tony Stark' written all over most of the pages. Pepper realized that he drives her crazy, and when Pepper gets crazy, it's worse than usual. Especially when it's caused by Tony. He could just about melt her like chocolate, and all it took was a simple smile or a wink. Or both……that really made her nuts. Pepper looked up to start paying attention to the lesson being given, then realized that the class was study hall. She sighed. No other boy had driven her this crazy before. She had met a lot in her time, but no one had this kind of effect on her. NO ONE. No one but Tony. _I guess he really can do anything._

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's juusst  
you and me  
I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to.._

Pepper stood in the school gym. A few hours had passed since study hall, and there was a school dance tonight. It wasn't formal, so no one bothered to look nice. Tony wasn't there because first of all, he wasn't the one to attend something _fun_, and second, he wouldn't be the one to attend a school dance, either; he thought they were lame. **(A/n: I actually do hate school dances and proms, but Tony does too cuz, honestly, could you see Tony, Tony Stark, in a tux, slow dancing with some chic that better be Pepper? Yeah, me neither.!)** She wished he would come, though. She walked towards the snack table and picked up a drink. She looked over at the door just in time to see none other than Tony Stark himself, in his usual red shirt and blue jeans getup. He looked around the room and spotted Pepper. Pepper spotted him back and nearly choked on her drink. He walked casually over to her.

"Hey, want to get out of here and go somewhere else?" He asked over the noise.

"Sure!" Pepper responded, ecstatic. Tony grabbed her hand and walked her out of the gym and onto the roof. Pepper looked around and saw that no one else was there. They were alone. Everything was quiet, and…..

Tony hadn't let go of her hand.

Instead, he just pulled her closer to himself.

"I was hoping you'd want to dance." He explained. Pepper smiled. _The smallest thing he does just sends me melting away….._She sighed.

"Well, duh, of course I do!" Pepper exclaimed. Tony smiled at her remark and continued dancing. Pepper tried so hard not to tell him how she really felt, right here right now.

_Ooh, I just can't take it..  
My heart is racing..  
Emotions keep spinning out..._

Pepper could feel herself getting dizzy. Her head kept spinning, and so were her emotions. She couldn't take it any longer….soon she felt herself coming closer and closer to the ground. Soon she had pushed Tony over, and she fell along with him. The two were lying on the floor, Pepper laying on top of Tony.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Tony asked, wincing slightly.

"Sorry, I got a little dizzy, I guess." Pepper explained shyly. Tony smirked.

"So I made you dizzy, did I?" Tony joked.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think i'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it_

Pepper knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell him. She wanted him by her side always. Always and forever.

"Guess I'm just falling for you." Pepper responded, kissing him.

Tony smiled, then kissed back.

**Awwwww, haw haw hawww! That was so cute [X ahahaa, so reviews?**


	3. Hero, Heroine

**Heyheyhey! Sooooooo like, chapter 3 here we go!**

_**Hero Heroine-Boys Like Girls**_

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Tony walked down the streets of NYC alone. Rhodey wasn't there because it was a Saturday afternoon and he was napping. Tony knew that there was no turning around and away from the situation at hand. He put his hands in his pocket and his head would not come out of the clouds. This is what happens when he thinks about her. He never thought that someone so innocent could break him apart like this. He knew he had to keep a firm hold of his heart. She wanted to get inside, but then again, so did a lot of other people. After all, Tony was charming, back in the days when his dad was with him. Plenty of girls wanted their share of Tony. But this time was different. He never went crazy for any of those girls, and Whitney was one of them, too. She was the closest Tony had gotten to any of them, and only because of the connection and her money. Not that he cared for her money; he had enough of his own. He was confused. Why was one girl getting such a stronger hold of him than he did on himself?

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie  
You caught me off guard_

Tony knew that this girl had caught him off guard, and it worried him to the point of mild panic. He really felt like a true hero around her, and she was his heroine. **(A/N: no, I do NOT mean the drug.!) **Tony knew that philosophizing would do NO good in this situation. He just took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, which he imagined in his head. It was so surreal. It was like he had a closet filled to the brim with the ghosts of his past, along with the skeletons, haunting him about every little detail. He didn't know why she would even try with him; he was so hard to cooperate with sometimes. He couldn't lie, though. She had definitely caught him off guard. And he was _definitely_ starting to panic.

_  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

He thought that if her love was a sin, it would be the sweetest one of them all. He felt a pang of weakness overcoming himself. He never imagined it feeling so good to be so wrong about how he felt. She has his heart on lockdown, and only she can find her way inside it. She had started to turn him around. He felt just like a newborn child, every time he caught her smiling. Which happened a lot. Then he realized that it's not complicated, really. Well, now that he wasn't so jaded it wasn't. He knew exactly how he felt.

He was in **love.**

**Ahahah!!!! That was cuteness. And shortness, but it's a short song. Oh well. And I forgot to copy down the details for last chapter, so here they are:**

_**Falling For For You-Colbie Calliet**_

**Hahaha! So review, and ill have the next chapter up as soon as I finish! Hehehe [X**


	4. My Happy Ending

**Heyhey!! Sooooo, here's that second chapter, like I said, im posting 2 chapters a day! Ahahaha. Here we gooooo!**

_**My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne--Gepper XP**_

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

She had so thought that they could be perfect together. She knew that it was nothing that she did, but something he said. Something he said he did. Something terrible. She didn't ever want him to leave her hanging in a city that seemed so dead. She was held up so high, but on a thread that was so breakable. He was everything that he wanted her to see him as. She thought she knew him, she thought she could trust him. Why had she changed her mind so suddenly that day?

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

He seemed like he was everything she had _ever _wanted. They were supposed to be meant to be. All the memories they shared meant nothing to her now. They could mean all he wanted them to be, but to Pepper, they were nothing anymore. All this time, all this time he was just pretending to be the Gene that Pepper and Tony knew. So much for getting her happily ever after.

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

He had his stupid Tong to keep him company now. They kept telling him how difficult Pepper was. How complex. But how could they possibly know her? They're just a bunch of stupid villains. Did they even know the real Gene? She saw all the things he hid from her. Tony's dad, the Makluan Rings, his evil personality, everything. All the big crap that he did, he hid it from Pepper. She had so thought that they could be…..just a little more. She had never thought that when she was right about him, she was completely right. _Aghh, I'm so stupid!_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

It's nice to know that he had once been there for her. She hated him for acting like he cared when he clearly knew that he didn't. He made her feel like she was the only one for him. It was nice to know how much they had, and it was nice to know he watched her fall. And the worst part is, it was ever so nice of him to let me know that they were done. That crushed her the most. How he had just spilled the news, told them all of his evil wrongdoings and intentions. How he let them fall so easily. How he just made it worse by saying that no, none of the three were his friends. No, he _didn't _have friends.

Pepper knew she didn't need him anymore. She never did. She was right all along. Gene was evil, his step-father was evil, and the thing she was right for the most, the thing she should've stayed hooked to, was that….

Her Mr. Perfect was **definitely** Tony Stark.

She needed to stay by **his **side, no one else's. Or, at least, he was the one for her, no one else. Then she decided: She loves Tony. She's completely over Gene.


	5. My Hero

**Heyheyhey!! Soooo, liekkkkk how does everyone like it so far? It's really fun to write them, so Im gonna keep writing! Ahahahhaha here we goooo.**

_**My Hero-Paramore**_

_**OOH! OOH! ONE more little thing. The last episode? Tales of Suspense? Yeah, not happenin here. What bombs? What explosion? What season finale? Yeah, thought so.**_

_Too alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, racing around  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

Pepper watched with fear as Tony fought AIM's helicopter fighters. The odds weren't looking in Iron Man's favor at the moment, and Pepper started to worry. She sat where Rhodey usually was during these fights, instead of standing on the sideline. Rhodey was off somewhere else, doing something else, which Tony and Pepper could not figure out what it was he was doing and why.

"Tony, watch out! I think they have some sort of new secret weapon that they're preparing to use _right now_!" Pepper practically screamed. Tony looked closely for some sort of 'suspicious weapon'. Then he spotted it. It looked pretty powerful, so Tony decided to take actions against it. _There goes my hero. _

"I see it! It looks like some sort of laser cannon. I can't figure out the effects!" Said Tony.

"Well whatever it is, it looks ready to be fired!" Pepper said, normally voiced this time. AIM then proceeded to fire at Iron Man. The laser cannon had a pretty good targeting system built in, and turns out that it was designed to take powerful weapons-such as the Iron Man armor- down in a single shot. Tony blasted the missile and it flew down to the ground in failure. Then he shot again at the laser cannon.

"This fight can't go on any longer, I have to draw." Tony said.

A few hours later, Pepper sat on her bed. She had pictures of Tony, all her favorites, taped onto the wall of her room. She sat facing the wall, studying all the pictures. She knew she couldn't talk it out right now, talking wouldn't help. She took the pictures down off her wall and shook out the thought.

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on_

Didn't the best of them usually bleed out, all the while the rest of them just peter out? Whether there was truth or consequence, she said it out loud.

"I love him….." She used the evidence and raced it around. Every time she saw Iron Man-Tony-in action, she thought one thing. _There goes my hero. _She always watched him as he goes, fighting villains. He was just another ordinary guy. _Kudos, Tony. Kudos, my hero, leaving all the best._ People all over knew her hero, but not the way she did. **No one** knew Tony in the light that Pepper did.

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

There he goes, once again, fighting off evil. The usual process occurs. Pepper watches her hero as he goes, thinking one thought: _There goes my hero._ She watches his every move. His every blast, his every punch. She watches to the last minute.

"You know, most people don't have to deal with this on a daily basis. Me? I do." Rhodey said, half complaining.

"Well, I guess Tony's just an ordinary guy, then." Pepper said, jokingly.

_There goes my hero._

**Hahahah! That was nice, but short. Sorry. Once again, short song. Short song = short songfic! DEALLLLLL. Well, hope you all have an amazing valentine's day! Hehe [: reviewwww!**


	6. Our Time Now

**Well, second chapter of the day, since the last one was so short, after all, and I said I would add two chapters a day. By the way, how's that going? Is it better than just one a day? I think it is, don't you? Haha, anyways!**

_**Our Time Now-Plain White Tees**_

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

There were no rules to follow tonight. Even if there were, they would proceed to break them. Nothing was going to stop them now.

"Let's get down to it now!" She said loudly and exited. His hands were nervous and her hands were anxious. He could feel her breathing. It felt like this was right where they belonged. She turned up the music. 

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

This was the dance that all the lovers did when they took a chance for one another. Finally, after she had seen so many other people do it, it was their time now. These were the moments that they would remember. They would break the city's heart together. Finally, after so long, it was their time now. Their time. 

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

What they had right now was more than just romance, it was an endless summer. She could feel the butterflies lead her through it all.

"Tony, you take my heart right now and I'll take your hand." The boy smiled and promised to take her heart, so she folded her hand into his. As they fell under the deep cover that was love, she felt an addiction, and she knew it was coming from their love. They both decided to give into this addiction.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

_Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers_

They continued to dance, continued taking their chances. Finally, it was their time. They would remember these moments until they died, whether It was together or not. They broke the city's heart together. Finally, their time was here. After waiting so long and coming so far, they could finally say….

"I love you, Pepper." She responded with a simple,

"I love you too, Tony."

They smiled.

**Hehey, awesome, right? I know, that was so cute! Haahahah! Mystery characters from the start, right? Hahaaah [: anyways, review!**


	7. You And Me

**Heyyy! I really want new episodes of IMAA, don't you? I saw somewhere on the message boards for IMAA that the new season wasn't going to be until fall '10. True or False? Anyways, on with the story!**

_**You And Me-Lifehouse**_

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Tony couldn't seem to remember what day it was, and what month. The clock never seemed so alive to him. He couldn't keep up right now, but he knew just as well that he couldn't back down, either. He was losing so much time by doing this. It was just him and her, and they had nothing to do and nothing to lose. It's just him and her, and all the other people. What puzzled him most of all was that of all the people in this room, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had no idea why.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

There were a million words he could give her right now, but the ones he chose just weren't getting out right. He tripped on his words. She had his head spinning and poor Tony didn't know where to go from here. He wanted so badly to tell her those three simple and relaxing words, but he just couldn't. He couldn't manage to say the right thing. He knew he was ready, too.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

It was just the two of them, they had nothing to do or nothing to prove. And of all other people, again, he didn't know why, but he couldn't glue his eyes anywhere else but her beautiful face. There was something about her that he couldn't quite figure out. Everything she did right now was beautiful, everything was right. So why was he having a tough time doing this?

"Tony. Tony? Tony! TONY!!" She shouted. Tony snapped back to her attention.

"What? Sorry, I….zoned out for a sec. You were saying?" Tony lied.

"I was _saying _that your phone-pod-thing, is going off. I think someone's calling you." She said.

"Oh. Ok then, let me see." Tony picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was just Whitney. _Again._ This was the tenth time this week that she's called him. No one has ever called him so much in his life. Well, no one except Pepper, that is. But she would call ten times in a _minute_. That's their difference. Tony clicked the answer button.  
"Hello?" He asked into his phone.

"Geez, took you long enough to answer! Hey, I wanted you to go to lunch with me." Whitney responded.

"Oh, sorry, already out for lunch with Pepper. Maybe tomorrow." Tony grunted inside his head. She was getting so annoying.

"Ughh. You know, Tony, you're spending too much time with her lately. You need to spend some quality time with some people more like you." She complained. This was getting annoying. What was her problem with Pepper?

"Well, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to spend some time with my friends. I didn't know that was such a problem for you." Tony grunted, more angry than annoyed by now. Pepper gave Tony a worried look. Tony sighed.

"Oh, you mean your groupies? You know, Tony, in two years, when you get your business back, you'll be back on my level again. You may still have your money, but you'll be too busy for all this junk when you're making who knows what for Stark International. You _have_ to stop."

"I don't know what your big deal with them is, but they're friends, not groupies, and I can make time when I need it. So I suggest you back off." Tony then hung up and started to relieve his anger.

"Who was _that_?" Pepper asked, confused.

"Whitney again. She's all mad because apparently I'm spending too much time with you and Rhodey and not enough with her." Tony explained.

"Well, let her be mad, Tony. Obviously she's no good friend of yours." Tony nodded and went on with his lunch.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Once again it was just the two of them, and out of all the people in this large city, she was the only one he could lay his eyes on. Once he started looking again, he was lost in her prescence. What day is it again, and what month? That damned clock never seemed so alive…..

**Wellllz, that was a little longer than the others, don't ya think? Reviewss!**


	8. Crush

**Hahahah! Man, I went to a party earlier, and let me tell you, I am EXAUSTED right now. Not enough to not write chapter 8, though, so don't worry.**

_**Crush-David Archuletta**_

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Tony hung up his phone. Something had happened for the first time, and deep inside, it was such a rush. The possibility that she would ever be feeling the same way about him was too much for him. Too much. Why did he just keep running from the truth? He knew there was no use in denying it. All he keeps thinking about is her. She's got him so hypnotized and mesmerized. He _had _to know. It was driving him crazy. He had never not known something before.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

When she's alone, did she ever think about all they could be? Where this could go? _Am I going crazy, or is it just love? Just another crush? _Did she catch her breath when she looked at him? Is she holding back like he is? He had so many questions. So many times he has tried to just walk away, but it didn't work. He knew this pesky crush was never going away.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

He just wondered if the question had ever crossed her mind, that when they spent time. They were just friends…right? Right? He knew that it was a chance they had to take if Tony didn't want to go crazy. Which he didn't. He believed that they could make it into something that would last until the end of time. Forever, forever and always.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

When he's alone, does he think of all that they could be? Where this thing they had could go? She knew she was a bit crazy, but was it just crazy, or was she falling in love? Was it just another crush? She wondered if he did all the same things she did. Things like catching his breath when he looked at her, or holding back the way she was. She has tried and tried to walk away from it, but she knew her crush just isn't going away. _Stupid emotions…._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away_

Why was she running from the truth? All she ever thought about was him. He got her so hypnotized. So mesmerized. She just had to know. Does he think, when he's alone, all that they could be, and where this thing they had could go? Was she crazy or in love? Was it just another crush? She always caught her breath when she looked at him. She kept holding back. She has tried to walk away, but everything she did, she knew this crush was never going away. So she had to know—_does he do everything I'm doing? _

_**Pepper **_only had one thing to say before she drifted into sleep on her warm bed.

"I love you, Tony Stark."

**Heheheh! That was cute. Don't ya think? I think so too. Hah, I only have 4 more songfics to write! Hehehe awesome. Well, anyways, review!**


	9. Listen To Your Heart

**Heheh! Well, happy Valentine's Day! I hope u all had your special day with that certain someone [X And I sure hope our little Pepperony did too [X I guess this is a little valentine's fic for ya!! Haha, well 2marrow will be the last 2 songfics! Wahhh. Oh, and since this could only be perfect for when Pepper was mad at Tony, we're going right back there. Set before Tales of Suspense. AWWW, BUTTERFINGERS! You probably know who the mystery characters are now. Poopie. **

_**Listen To Your Heart-DHT **_**(YESS!!! I LOVE this song!!! Wheeoooo!!!)**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

She knew she saw something in the wake of his smile. She was getting the notion from the look in his eyes. He's built a love, but it just fell apart. His little piece of heaven has turned too dark. She knew that she needed to listen to her heart when he called for her. _Just listen to your heart, Pepper. It's easy. _There was nothing else she could do. She didn't know where he was going to go in the future, and she sure as heck didn't know why, but she knew she had to listen to her heart before she let him go. That is, if she wanted to let him go. Did she??

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Sometimes Pepper wondered if the fight was worth her while. Could she really stay mad at him for very long? Could she resist his gorgeous, charming looks for much longer? Then what about his funny-wise guy attitude, and the rest of his personality? What was to come next? All their precious moments, all lost in the tide. All meaningless now, as long as she was mad at him. They were swept away and now nothing is what it seems anymore. She used to have the feeling of belonging to her dreams. _Just listen to your heart when he calls for you. Listen closely to your heart. After all, what else is there that you can do? _He was going somewhere, and she didn't know where he was going, or why, but she knew she had to listen to your heart before she told him goodbye.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

She knew that there were voices that wanted to be heard. There was so much to mention, but she couldn't find the words. There was a lingering scent of magic. It was the beauty that's been when love was wilder that the wind. She had to listen to her heart when he's calling for her. Listen to her heart. The words kept playing in her head. There was nothing else she could do. Where was he going? Why was he going? When will she just listen to her heart, before she has to tell him goodbye?

_Listen to your heart  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_It's simple, Pepper. Listen to your heart. You can do it, girl. Listen close. _No one really knew where Tony was going, or why. _Listen to your heart, Pepper, before you tell him goodbye._

And when she listens, her heart says that she's sorry, sorry for all the things she said to him while she was mad, all the trouble she's caused him, and that she wants to be friends again. But, she wanted to be more than friends.

She loves Tony.

**Ahaha! Cute! I just LOVE that song. Sorry if it's a bit too repetitive, but hey, that's the way the song goes. Well, reviewww! [X **

**OH, P.S.-I'm really curious to how many dudes there are that are courageous enough to write for or read fanfics for this show! Sooo, when and if you review, leave your gender, cuz I am very randomly curious now! Hahah!!**


	10. She's A Rebel

**Ahahah!! HEYHEYHEYYyy!!!! Happy Valentine's Day, again! Hahahah [X wellzzzzz, I was originally going to use the song She Had The World by Panic At The Disco, but it just didn't work out, so I'm gonna use this song instead!! HAhaha [X but that means that tomorrow will only be 1 songfic, the last song I'm using, and I'm only saying one thing about the last songfic: it IS in fact Gepper, and it IS in fact, set after Tales of Suspense. THAT IS ALL I SAY! Now, on with the songfic!**

_**She's A Rebel-Green Day**__**(Doesn't it sound just like Pepper? DAMN! I gave away the characters AGAIN!)**_

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername_

Tony knew that he only wanted one person in his life now, that only one person mattered as his interest anymore. That girl was such a rebel and a saint. She was salt of the earth, and she's dangerous. She can be a HUGE rebel sometimes. She's always a vigilante when it comes to 'team Iron Man', so she called it. She's a missing link on the brink of destruction. From Chicago to Toronto, she's the only one that they call old Whatsername.

_She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade  
Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate_

She's the symbol of resistance in his life, and she was holding on his heart like a hand grenade. Is she dreaming what he's thinking? Isn't she the mother of all bombs? If so, she's going to detonate. _**That's **_a fact.

_Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that  
She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind_

This girl, the one that's the only one for Tony, she's trouble, just like he's trouble. Make that a double, twist of fate. Or a melody that….she sings the revolution, the dawning of their lives. She brings a liberation that he just couldn't define. Nothing comes to mind.

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction  
She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

This girl is a rebel, a saint. She's salt of the earth and she's dangerous. She's a rebel, a vigilante. She's a missing link on the brink of destruction.

Pepper was Tony's rebel, and she's dangerous.

**So cute! I only have 1 more songfic to write, so I'm wondering if I should just write/post it tonight? Heck, I'll just post it today. Let me go write that while you review!! [x**


	11. I Will Survive

**GAHHHH!!!! GUESS WHAT!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!!! I'M GONNA TELL YOU NOW!! This chapter is Gepper -.- I know, I hate it too! BUT WAIT!!! THERE'S MORE!!!! It'll end in Pepperony like all the others did! Ahahah!**

_**I Will Survive-Diana Ross & The Supremes**_

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

At first, she was afraid. Petrified. She kept thinking, for some stupid reason, that she could never live without Gene by her side. After she had spent so many nights thinking how he did her wrong…..she grew strong. She learned how to get along. He didn't do her any good, no. He's evil. Gene is evil now. He has no good intentions, none at all.

_And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

Pepper walked through her front door after a long day at school. When she picked her head up, she saw him standing there with a saddened look upon his face. _Stupid Pepper! I should've changed the lock. Better yet, I should've made him leave his key! If I had known for just one second that he'd be back to bother me, I'd make sure he didn't._

"Pepper, I came back to apologize to you, and only you, not Tony or Rhodey, just you. I don't want to hurt you." He pleaded. Pepper shook her head and looked down.

"No. No no no. First, I'll never forgive you for what you did, and if you can't apologize to them, then you can't apologize to me. You can't be trusted." Pepper denied, still shaking her head.

"But Pepper, I didn't do that to you!" Gene pleaded once more.

"Yeah, you did that to a big part of me!!" Pepper blurted it out, almost screaming at him. Good thing her dad wasn't home yet. Gene was taken aback. Did she really just say what she thought she said?

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'coz you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not i, I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive_

"Go on, go walk out my door. Turn around, you're not welcome here anymore. Weren't you the one that tried to break me with goodbye? What, did you think I'd crumble? Or did you think I'd just lay down and die? Oh, no. Not me. I'll survive." Pepper said strongly. A few days before Tony, Gene and Pepper were forced to the Temple of Sacrafice, Gene thought he was just such a slick one. He and Pepper had been dating, but Pepper didn't bother to tell anyone, and told Gene not to tell either. When he thought he was 'so slick', he thought he could just totally break Pepper's heart by telling her they were done. After a few days he said he was joking and just wanted to see what would happen if he had meant it. Pepper wasn't smart enough to stay away, though. For a while, she just wanted to shoot herself for that. She got over it, though.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free  
But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

It had taken Pepper all the strength she had not to fall apart, all just trying so hard to mend the pieces of her broken heart. She had wasted so many nights just feeling sorry for herself. She used to cry. Now, she held her head up high. He saw her as somebody new.

"You know, I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you, like you want me to be." Pepper went on.

"You just feel like dropping in and just expecting me to be free?" Pepper kept telling him off, though she knew it wasn't necessary. Now she was saving all her love for someone else, someone who would love her right back. She started to get the idea about just who that someone is…..

"No, Pepper, i…." Gene tried.

"No, you don't. You just, don't." Pepper stopped him mid sentence.

_Go on now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
You're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not i, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive_

"Go on now, walk out my door. Turn around. You're far past your welcome now, Gene. You're the one who tried to break me with goodbye, thinking I would just crumble, lay down and die. And I was all too stupid enough to come running back to you when you claim that 'you were joking!'. Unlike you had planned, I'll definitely survive, Gene." Pepper said once again.

_(i, I will survive)  
I've got all my love to give  
(i, I will survive)  
I've got all my life to live  
(i, I will survive)  
My loving is not in vain, oh no_

She could survive without him. She had all her love to give, and all her life to live. Her loving was definitely NOT in vain. Oh no. Nope.

Gene gave up his pleas and knew that Pepper was not going to come running back to him now, not like she had the first time. She was past his time now, and she had moved on to someone else, someone who was there all along.

Pepper had a ton more of her love to give.

And it's given to none other than Tony Stark. "Oh, well, I probably should've seen that coming before I came here." Gene said quietly to himself as he walked away from Pepper's house.

"Oh, and Gene? One last thing." Pepper said, opening her door. Gene didn't bother turning around.

"What now?" He asked.

"Tony has been looking for you. He's got something to say to you." Pepper said, closing her front door.

"Of course…" Gene changed his path to Tony's room.

**The Ending! Hahahah [X That was the last one! Boohoo ]X well, it was fun anyways, so hey, good enough! Reviewww!**


	12. Next To You

**Like hey!! Remember how I said the last chapter was the end? Well, I was wrong! I found another song to use!!! Haha, but this really is going to be the last chapter. So, here we goooo!! [X**

_**Next To You-Jordin Sparks**_

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_

**Pepper's POV.**

It's 2AM and I wish I could be sleeping right now, but he's in my head like a song on the radio. All I know is that I have to get next to him. I'm just sitting here turning minutes into hours, all to find the nerve just to call him on the phone. He doesn't know that I have to get next to him, no, he doesn't.

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

Maybe we're just friends. And maybe we're more. Maybe this is just my imagination. But when I see you staring for just a little too long, not that I care or anything, it makes me start to wonder, call me crazy, but I think you feel it too. Maybe I just have to get next to you.

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

I asked around some of my other friends and I heart that he was talking. I told my girl, (my friend,) that I thought I was way out of his league. Who am I to try to get together with a rich, gorgeous genius? He's going to be part of big business in two years, he has no time for a girl like me. What a fool I am. I have to get next to him.

Now it's five in the morning, and I still can't sleep. Only because I wish he knew how much he means to me. Tony, we need to get together and solve this mystery. Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more. Maybe this is just my imagination, but when I catch you staring a little too long, it makes me start to wonder. So call me crazy, but I think he's feeling it too. Maybe I just need to get next to him.

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you_

What's he got to say? What's he got to do? How do I get the one I want to get next to me? I just want to get next to him. Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more. Maybe this is just my imagination, but again, when I see him staring just a little too long, it makes me start to wonder, I'm thinking he feels it too. Call me crazy, but I just know he feels it too. Maybe I just need to get next to him. Just get next to you.

**Haha, ok, now THAT was the end! Last songfic. Boo. O well, review!! OH, by the way, remember that question I asked at the end of chapter 9? Well, If anyone was wondering, I AM in fact a girl.**


End file.
